


Fears

by Music09



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music09/pseuds/Music09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are Reid and Tyler going to tell each other they love each other when one is a self proclaimed bad ass and the other one is the baby of the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

All that Reid heard in his dream was the rumbling purr of his jet black dream truck. Of course that black car was a H3 hummer, if it wasn't obvious enough since he always stole Tyler's car. That partly though was also because he loved getting Tyler all riled up about it. Not even Reid's 'brothers' knew his big secret -- that he was completely and utterly gay. Every file or video of porn at home had either a fake cover or fake names so no one would realize unless they actually put the video in that it was gay porn.

Reid had never told his brothers about his preferences because he had heard about what happened to some gay guys because they preferred guys. He wasn't trying to imply that his brothers would ever do that but you never knew who was listening. Reid still never wanted that to happen to him even with his powers to fend anyone off, that wouldn't help his aging problem that would result if it happened after he assented.

He was just about to take off down a very deserted and curvy road when a scream violently brought him back to the waking world. Reid quickly looked around the room and noticed Tyler thrashing in his bed. Getting up quietly he strode the five steps to Tyler's bed and gently started shaking him. Reid knew when Tyler was awake because as soon as Tyler realized it was Reid shaking him he latched his arms around his waist.

From previous nightmares that Ty had had Reid knew he wouldn't be able to unlatch his arms very easily. Since he was still tired he just opted to climb into bed next to Tyler and go back to sleep. Before he realized what he was doing though he bent down and gently kissed Ty on the forehead. What happened next literally took his breath away. Tyler reached up, wrapped his right hand around the back of Reid's neck and pulled his head down so they could lock lips.

Luckily Ty was just at the right angle where he could kiss Reid long and hard and not get a crick in his neck. As soon as they came back up for air, Reid asked the question that had started bugging him as soon as he had woken up. "Baby boy what was that nightmare about?"

Tyler had no qualms about not telling Reid what had happened so he just said it right out. "We were just sitting there and all of a sudden you started aging right in front of my eyes. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't do anything."

"Shh it's all right babe I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. By the way Tyler what was that kiss about?" In truth Reid was just curious as to why Tyler chose that particular moment to kiss him and not another time like in the showers after swim practice or when they were alone in the dorm either doing homework or getting ready to go to Nicky's.

"I love you Reid. I just haven't gotten up the courage to tell you since you were a bad ass playboy and slept with a different girl almost every night."

"Ty you don't have to worry I love you too. The only reason I act like that is to uphold my image. Lets go to sleep, we can talk to Caleb and Pogue in the morning before class or after."

"What do you think they'll say about us?" Questioned Tyler with just a tiny bit of fear.

"It won't matter I'll stay with you even if they don't approve." They both slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of each other and what their future would be.


End file.
